Cartman and fevera
by deadlylove189
Summary: cartman fatass did it again but now can kyle recover from a kiss that his crush had seen.


Warning _ yaoi, cusing, and sex

couple_Stan and kyle

disclaimer_ Cartman -deadlylove189 don't own any characters except Jay, I new the Jew was Gay. Kyle – shut up fat ass

* * *

"Fucken Cartman" a green eyed teen said ripping the the green hat, he always wore and letting his soft curly auburn hair drop past his peach skinned ears. Early today his class got a nice, new student; a boy with dark blue-ish black hair and purple eyes that seemed bored, his name was Jay Snowlin.

Now most of the town knew he was gay, only his mother and Eric Cartman, a fat boy, who hate him because he was a Jew had a problem with it. "Stan" the normally calm boy whispered the name of his superbest friend and secret crush as he stripped away his orange shirt and jeans as he entered the bathroom.

Kyle knew he had a snow balls chance in hell to confess now. At the end of school the little Jew and his friends had went to make friends with the new kid, all of them knowing how hard it is when your sixteen at a new school.

He had started off great with the Jay not even caring about the carefully placed touches the new kid was giving him but Cartman did. Cartman had started yelling about "the Jew finally finding a lover" before pushing him face first in to the hazel eyed boy before him. Turns out Kyle wasn't the only gay kid as he felt a tongue shoved down his throat, he pushed Jay away noticing every one including Stan was now staring at him before the auburn haired boy took off running, cursing Cartman and unaware that someone was soon chasing after him.

Turning on the water to the shower Kyle recalled the way his white skinned crush looked, a mixture of shock and something else in his breath taking blue eyes that hide under raven hair. Kyle sat in the tub, back facing the scolding water "now he'll never like me" the red haired Jew screamed out in frustration as his tears fell in with the water above.

he missed the door opening by a blue eyed seventeen year old hours after, he missed his name falling from his crush's mouth but Kyle didn't miss the feeling of heavy eyes on him as he turned to see Stan looking shocked and worried (slightly aroused too). Suddenly Kyle was wrapped in a large towel his lithe body in the the raven boy's arms "dude your skin is red, what were your thinking?" the older of the two said pointing to the red marks on the sixteen year olds skin but his eyes stared straight at the kyle's face, who won't look at him.

"Stan, dude why are your here?" the red head boy asked before sneezing cutely and curling up in to a ball "can't a guy visit his superbest friend, after kicking someone's ass" he said jokingly, hoping the blush had disappered, then leaving the room to get a some medicine and a thermometer before shoving said thermometer in to his friend's mouth " 25.89 dude your sick" Stan said noticing the shivers kyle did every time he touched the Jew's skin

"who's ass did you kick?" the red head asked trying not to ache his body up toward's Stan's smooth, butterfly touch "Cartman for pushing you to far, Jay for molesting you" was the answer as silence encased them for a few seconds "your warm" the younger of the two said pulling his friend on to the bed and cuddling against his side "dude?" the blue eyed teen asked but did nothing else till he found himself with a naked, sick boy straddling his waist

"Stan" Kyle whimpered out seeing as he could blame the fever for his actions " Kyle could you please get...." the raven's word were cut short as a part of pink lips crushed in to his gentle and left in a second without him having time to think "I love you, Stan" the boy said meanwhile his eyes already closed; he fell sideways from the fever, leaving his friend a moment to get away but he didn't.

Stan dragged the the green eyed boy over to him, holding on as if scared that it might be a dream"I love you too. Kyle" the raven whispered and placed a kiss on the other's forehead, thinking that Kyle couldn't remember nor did he hear what he had just said once the Jew was better But Kyle hear and he made made sure that Stan knew he remembered

============================================================================== deadlylove_ what the hell.... i made it mushy

Jay_ why did i have to get my ass kicked? -_-

deadlylove_ why did you have to kiss Kyle?

Jay_ he's hot and I was bored

enter stan

Stan_ bastard *kick Jay's ass again*

deadlylove_ but he just want love!!!!

both stop to look at me

Jay_ I hate you

Stan_ i have kyle so i don't care *kick jay's ass then leaves to find his kyle*


End file.
